1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tab setting devices of typewriters, and more particularly to a tab setting device of a typewriter, wherein a plurality of tab pins are orientedly and slidably inserted through a tab bracket, and a tab pin or pins at positions where a carriage is to be stopped, are projected into a carriage moving path, to thereby stop the carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, the tab setting device of a typewriter is a device for stopping a carriage of the typewriter at a desired position or positions, and there have been proposed various constructions of the tab setting device. However, all of the conventional tab setting devices present such disadvantages that the construction is complicated and a large mounting space is required.